


French Braids

by aminathescorpio



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Just some Drarry fluff!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	French Braids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please enjoy!

Draco huffs indignantly as Harry braids his hair.  
“It hurts, Potter!” Harry chuckles.  
“Draco, we’ve been dating for three weeks now. Can’t you call me Harry?”  
“That’s not the point.” Much to the surprise of everyone, Harry and Draco had started dating after the war. They were attending their eighth year in Hogwarts. After the war, they had reconciled and become rather good friends.  
Somehow, after a Quidditch match (which Gryffindor had won) they found themselves kissing themselves senseless in an empty locker room.  
Harry loved to tell everyone about it. Draco hated it.  
“So what is?” Harry asked. He pats Draco’s head and slides down from the couch to sit down next to him on the floor. His silky blond hair is now in two French braids. They barely brushed his shoulders.  
“How did you even learn how to braid?” Draco asks, letting a tiny note of curiosity enter his voice.  
“Hermione taught me.”  
“I think I like my hair like this.” Draco smiles. He slides his hand over to Harry’s and their fingers interlock. He looks at Harry. Harry grins back devilishly.  
“You do look super cute.”  
“Shut up, Potter.”


End file.
